


Auntie's Princess

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [4]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are parents, Supercorp kids, mommys girl, parents lena and kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzy is born and Alex decides she's going to spoil the hell out of her.





	Auntie's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The birth of Lizzy!

In the Luthor- Danvers house, it’s easy to tell who’s who. Logan is a mama's boy, but Lena’s boy, and Gabe is also a mama’s boy, but Kara’s boy. Lizzy is both Kara and Lena’s girl, but she is DEFINITELY, spoiled by her auntie Alex. When Lizzy was born, Alex fell in love at first sight with little Lizzy. She looked exactly like Lena but had Kara’s eyes, when they first adopted her. (In this story, they adopted Kara when she was only 8 months old) and that piece of her missed Kara so much. (Alex was 3 when they adopted Kara, so she was a bit older) 

_ /////// _

* * *

_ Lena had just given birth to Lizzy, her and Kara were so happy and proud of what they had just created. _

_ “she’s a healthy, beautiful baby girl” The doctor told Kara and Lena. The two women let out a sigh of relief. The doctor cleaned the baby up and handed her to Lena. _

_ “Hello Little one, I’m your mommy, and that pretty lady over there” Lena said, pointing at Kara, “she is your mama” she whispered. “And we’re going to love you, my little Elizabeth” she said as she kissed the tiniest hands she’s ever seen. She handed the baby over to Kara next. _

_ “Hey my little love bug. I’m your mama Kara, and we’re going to love you, and protect you no matter what. We’re going to draw, paint, sing, do magic tricks, learn to dance and-“ Lena cut her off with a chuckle. _

_ “Honey, maybe we should let her learn to open her eyes first” She told her. Kara let out a laugh of her own. _

_ “Right, sorry Lizzy” she whispered. _

_ Moments later, Alex and Maggie came in with little Nicholas in a baby cradle. _

_ “Hey you two” Alex said in a whisper. Kara and Lena looked over and smiled. _

_ “Hi Alex, Hey Maggie, and Hi Nicky” Lena said with a fond smile at her nephew. Nicholas was just a about a month older than Lizzy. Nicholas Kyle Danvers- Sawyer, Kyle, after Kara. _

_ “Hey, and who’s this little girl?” Maggie asked as she fondly looked at Lizzy. _

_ “Maggie, Alex. Meet Elizabeth Alexandra Luthor Danvers” Kara told them. Alex looked over at her sister. _

_ “Alexandra?” She asked. Kara nodded and handed the baby over to her wife for a second. _

_ “Yes, after you. My sister” She whispered. Alex felt her eyes water and she pulled Kara in for a hug. Maggie took Nicholas out of his carrier and walked over towards Lizzy. _

_ “Nicholas, this is your cousin Elizabeth. Can you say ``hi?” She asked. Nicholas did some hand movements & gurgled something. Lizzy gurgled something back. The four moms laughed. _

_ “I think they’re communicating,” Alex whispered to Kara, who nodded. Kara looked at Alex. _

_ “Would you like to hold her?” She asked. Alex nodded, and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She came back out, and sitting down on a seat, Kara took Lizzy from Lena and handed it to Alex. _

_ “Hi baby” Alex said as her eyes watered, “I’m your Aunt Alex, and that’s your Aunt Maggie” she whispered, pointing at Maggie who smiled softly. _

_ “And we’re going to love you always” she said. She examined Lizzy’s features. “She has your eyes Kara, the eyes you had when we first adopted you, she looks exactly like Lena, but her big baby blue eyes,they’re yours. ” she told her sister. _

_ “You remember?” Kara asked. Alex was only three years old when that happened. Alex smiled and nodded. _

_ “Of course” She told her. “I may of only been Jenny’s age, but I remember” she told her sister. _

_ “Speaking of which, Where is little Jenny?” Lena asked. _

_ “She’s at dad’s. She has a cold” Alex told her. _

_ “Aw poor babe. Well, she can come and see her new cousin later” Kara said. Alex handed Lizzy back to Kara, who handed it back to Lena. _

_ “Hi Nicholas. How’s my little man” Kara said as she talked to Nicky. Nicholas gurgled something as if to say “Hi Auntie Kara!!!” _

_ “How does it feel, Lena?” Maggie asked her wife’s sister in law as she kissed her forehead. She considered Lena family for years. _

_ “It feels like I’m floating on a cloud” she replied as she stared at her daughter. _

_ “Oh yeah, with those eyes. I’m definitely going to spoil her” Alex whispered. Kara let out a laugh. _

_ “we’re all screwed” Kara told her. _

"_So do you think she'll be a mama's girl or a mommy's girl?" Maggie asked. Kara winked at Alex._

_"MM.. more like Auntie's princess" she said as Alex laughed._

**Author's Note:**

> comment anything below!


End file.
